


Without Words

by stardust_20



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_20/pseuds/stardust_20
Summary: They've never needed words to communicate. Now is no different. 
Set a few days after episode 4.03. Spoilers for that episode. A possible conversation Coulson and May might have (but probably won't on the show) that I'd like to see.





	

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Coulson didn’t know what to say. It was a first for him. He always knew what to say, and even when remaining silent he knew that it was best not to say what he wanted to say.

Now, sitting opposite May at the kitchen island, watching her pick at her food, he had no idea how to begin a conversation with her. One that didn’t involve blurting out his feelings and making her pull further away from him.

“You know your head is going to explode soon if you don’t let some of those thoughts out,” May murmured, shooting him a pointed glance.

His eyebrows rose. “Excuse me?”

“I can see the wheels turning at top speed. You’ve got a lot going on in that head of yours.”

“Really. I didn’t know I was that transparent.”

“Only to me.”

The corners of his mouth pulled up momentarily, then he grew solemn again. “How are you doing, May? Really.”

“I’m fine.”

He gave her a stern look, sister to the one she’d just shot him. “I know you better than that.”

“So now we’re both transparent?”

“Apparently. Maybe we should just quit pretending and be honest with one another.”

“Fine. I’m tired. Not sleeping very well.”

“Nightmares?”

She nodded, biting her lip and putting her fork down, all pretense of eating gone. “That’s the part I hate most about this life, the endless nightmares.”

“Ditto.”

Their eyes met and held several beats.

“Sore too,” she added. “Mace very nearly broke my spine.” She frowned. “I’ll bet he’d have been happy if he’d killed me. It’s obvious he despises me.”

“I think you’d be surprised, May. When Simmons told him you were going to die, he gave authorization to do anything to save you.”

“And yet I apparently died anyway.”

“And were brought back. Don’t forget that part.”

“Not unlike a certain someone I know.”

“It’s a very exclusive club. I’m glad you’ve joined it.”

She smiled, surprising him. “Just one more thing we have in common.”

He reached a hand across the island and touched hers. “I wanted to be there with you,” he said softly.

“I know.” She didn’t pull away. “I know,” she repeated, just as softly. “And I’m sorry I attacked you. I never meant … “

“I know.” Now it was his turn. “I know.”

He squeezed her hand and felt his heart swell when she squeezed back. Nothing more was said as they continued to stare at one another for a long minute. 

Coulson finally broke the silence. “We should probably eat while it’s quiet around here. Who knows when the next crisis will shake everything up.”

May huffed as she picked up her fork. “Odds are good for right about now.”

He smiled as he watched her tuck into her meal with renewed appetite. They hadn’t exchanged many words but what hadn’t been said aloud was what they’d both needed to hear.

~ fin ~


End file.
